Beyond Words
by ErinNovelist
Summary: A collection of drabbles based off of different prompts. In which Gwaine discovers Merlin's magic, Merlin's angsty, Arthur survives the Battle of Camlann, Freya returns, Arthur's a father, Gwen's dying, Morgana's diabolic, and Mithian is reincarnated. Challenge #3: Imperious - Merlin's greatest fear is that Arthur would find out about his magic.
1. Chapter 1

This a collection of drabblessurrounding various prompts from **The Heart of Camelot. **(Merlin fans, I'd advise you to check that site out. It's amazing.)

* * *

The Challenge: Write 100-300 words as a response to this prompt, making sure you don't go above 400 at the absolute maximum.  
You may use whatever genre, characters, pairings, ratings you like, but you MUST include the word below in your drabble.

* * *

Word: Wistful  
Definition: pensive, especially in a melancholy way; longing; yearning

You may also use: wistfully, wistfulness

* * *

Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur  
Rating/Warnings: K+

**Wistful**

Arthur didn't understand.

It was a typical occurrence that his manservant was late in the morning. If he didn't come in at the correct time, then so be it. Lately, the King had stopped reprehending him for it since the few extra minutes nestled under his red and gold blankets in relaxation was doing him a world of good now a days. If asked, Arthur would count it a blessing to rest – especially after the latest defeat of Morgana was followed by his marriage and Gwen's coronation.

Nonetheless, there were some days that his servant didn't show at all, and those were typical as well save for this one time. He had accepted Merlin's regular trips to the tavern, but when he had proceeded to search the Rising Sun for any trace of the younger man, he was forced to accept that something was abnormal about the servant's disappearance.

He eventually found his friend perched on the battlements of the castle, watching the sunrise with a wistful expression, his blue eyes seeming to peer into the very soul of whoever fell into his gaze. If he looked hard enough, Arthur could see the faint glean of tears and the dried tracks that the salt-water droplets had traveled not long ago. The King couldn't understand it. It was bizarre.

Merlin didn't cry.

Eventually, he joined his friend, staring off into the distance, wondering how to break the silence and question the man, but the servant interrupted his reverie. "What would you do," Merlin asked softly, his voice a mere whisper, "If I ever betrayed you?"

It took a long while for Arthur to reply, unsure of the correct way to handle it and yet still portray the truth. He turned to face his friend and smiled hesitantly. "I don't know, but I know I'll never have to worry about it."

It wasn't the right answer, Arthur realized, as Merlin turned away, another glaze of tears overcoming him, but he would try. Whatever was troubling his friend, Arthur knew he would never have to make a decision like that since Merlin – stupidly loyal Merlin - would never betray him.

If only he knew how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

This a collection of drabbles surrounding various prompts from **The Heart of Camelot. **(Merlin fans, I'd advise you to check that site out. It's amazing.)

* * *

The Challenge: Write 100-300 words as a response to this prompt, making sure you don't go above 400 at the absolute maximum.  
You may use whatever genre, characters, pairings, ratings you like, but you MUST include the word below in your drabble.

* * *

Word: Forlorn  
Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Notes: Arthur's thoughts in 400 words of what happened at 5x13

* * *

Forlorn  


* * *

Merlin didn't look sad. That forlorn, empty look in his cobalt eyes weren't meant to be there.

Arthur didn't understand. He couldn't. In the past ten years he had known the man, he had watched his friend grow from the naïve farm boy into a strong advisor. Merlin had been a constant in his ever-changing life, the rock he clung to when the white-water rapids became too hard to swim against.

He never wanted Merlin to change. Even though he was dying, even though he could feel his strength leaving him with each step they traveled, he just wanted Merlin to stay the same.

"I don't want you to change. I want you to always be you."

He meant those words. He couldn't bear it if Merlin changed because of his death. He knew it would be an impossible task for his friend to accomplish; their bond was stronger than anything Arthur had ever felt, in a strong race against the love he held for Guinevere. When Arthur died, he knew, for Merlin, it would feel like half of himself was gone as well.

Arthur knew he was dying. He had accepted it the moment he couldn't raise his head, the horse's trot sending his throbbing heart into his throat. He knew he wouldn't make it, but it didn't mean he wouldn't try to fight it. He had to hold on. He had to let Merlin know.

He had to let Merlin know just how much he meant to him.

At least it was him going, Arthur realized, and he wouldn't have to stay behind and mourn the loss of his other half. It was a selfish thought, but it was one he embraced. He wasn't as strong as Merlin. Merlin was everything Arthur aspired to be, and he wished that had more time to tell him that. Arthur kept fighting. He kept pushing. He could feel Death breathing down his neck, and though it would test Merlin – tear him apart – he accepted the inevitable.

But he was oh so scared. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to be alone. He was scared of what would happen next. Arthur was scared to die.

Soon, it was right there. There was so much he wanted to say. Death was here. He was leaving; there was no way to change it. There was one last thing, though. With his last breath, he hoped Merlin would understand.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

This a collection of drabbles surrounding various prompts from **The Heart of Camelot. **(Merlin fans, I'd advise you to check that site out. It's amazing.)

* * *

The Challenge: Write 100-300 words as a response to this prompt, making sure you don't go above 400 at the absolute maximum.  
You may use whatever genre, characters, pairings, ratings you like, but you MUST include the word below in your drabble.

* * *

Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Uther, Arthur  
Rating/Warnings: K

* * *

**Imperious**

* * *

Merlin had faced many obstacles in his years protecting Arthur, but nothing had been more terrifying than this moment.

He could hear the spears whistle through the air, and he waited with baited breath for them to pierce his torso, sending him flying into the wall. If he closed his eyes, he could picture his own pale corpse, blood pooling around him, staining the stone floors a dirty, crimson color.

The imperious King, despite being a ghost, stood tall and mighty as he strode forward, footsteps reverberating through the armory. He raised his sword, pointed directly in the path of Merlin's heart, and prepared to deal the sorcerer the final blow.

This was Merlin's greatest fear since he came to Camelot – Uther executing him.

Suddenly, a new form rushed into the armory, joining the dead king and ensnared servant.

"Father!"

Merlin knew it was Arthur. He raised his head, shaking slightly, and his cobalt eyes widened with fear.

His death, Merlin realized, wasn't his biggest fear.

It was Arthur discovering his magic.

He had never been more scared.


End file.
